The Walking Dead: Alpha and Omega Style!
by splitter sora
Summary: When a mysterious phenomenon causes the dead to rise and hunt the living, a band of wolves join together to survive, finding love on the way, and tragedy as well. Will they survive? Or Will they be left to die in the hands of the walkers? Language, Blood, Violence, Gore, Sex (Maybe some slight incest reference in later chapters). I don't own anything except Jett and another OC
1. Season 1: Episode 1 - Meet the Pack

**The Walking Dead: Season 1 – Episode 1 – Meet the Pack**

Jett woke up one morning, feeling groggy as usual. He slowly climbed out of bed, trying not to wake his girlfriend of 3 years, a young, beautiful, blonde wolf of about 22, named Kate. Jett and Kate actually go way back. Their fathers were good friends in college, and Jett knew Kate ever since he was a pup. Now, years later, in a world run by the undead, the two banded together and formed a group. Along the way, they fell in love and became a couple. In their group was Garth, Jett's other best friend, and Lilly, Kate's little sister and Garth's wife. And last but not least, Jett's little brother, Humphrey, who was 13. Jett loved Humphrey and Humphrey felt the same way about Jett. Jett had a strong sense of duty to protect his kin, and be a father figure to him, ever since their parents were eaten by walkers. Humphrey was always cheerful, and made everyone laugh, keeping their spirits up.

Jett walked into the bathroom and stared at himself through the mirror, then sighed.

"Just another day in paradise…." He muttered under his breath.

He went to his backpack and pulled out some toothpaste and a toothbrush and returned to the sink. Surprisingly, he managed to turn on the water and it was fresh. The past few houses they had looted had no running water. Jett brushed his teeth, and then crept over to the couch his little brother was sleeping on. Humphrey was fast asleep, with his arms wrapped around a leather pillow and had a smile on his face. Jett smiled and kissed his forehead, then went to check on Garth and Lilly. When he found Garth and Lilly, they were both passed out with beer bottles all around them

"Damn, I wished they saved some for me and Kate…." He said, flipping Garth off.

Jett walked outside, into the cool, crisp fog. It was a nice day. No walkers, nothing. The quiet was real nice. He went to the back and checked to see if there were any walkers, but to his surprise, none. Feeling bored, he went back inside and climbed in bed next to Kate. Kissing her, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered:

"I love you…"

"Mmmmmmm…. " Kate grumbled back in her sleep.

Next thing he knew, Humphrey jumped onto Jet's side of the bed, pinning his older brother.

"Morning Jett!" He laughed.

"Shhh! What are you fuckin crazy!? You'll wake Kate!" Jett snapped.

"Sorry… I just saw you were up and I wanted to say hi to you." Humphrey sighed as his ears flattened.

Jett smiled and licked his brother's cheek.

"It's ok bro. Lets get up and see if we can make breakfast." Jett said.

"Yeah! I'm starvin!"

Jett got up and took his brother down to the kitchen and began to search the cupboards and cabinets for food. Humphrey found the pantry and as he was searching, he noticed a hidden door at the end.

"Huh? The hell is this?" Humphrey said as he reached to open it.

Just as he was about to open it. A rotten arm broke through the door and grabbed Humphrey by the hand.

"AH! BROTHER! HELP!" He cried.

Jett heard his brother's cries and ran to find him. Just as he ran to the pantry, the walker's head emerged and buried his teeth into Humphrey's arm. Humphrey screamed in pain and was pulled in by several walkers who emerged from the hole the first one was in.

"HUMPHREY! NO! LET MY LITTLE BROTHER GO!" Jett screamed as he ran to get his pistol. When he went to his room, he noticed Kate was gone, along with Garth and Lilly, all replaced by bloodstains. Jett broke down and sobbed. His brother's cries were no longer heard, meaning he was gone. Jett then looked at the pistol he held in his hands, put the barrel into his mouth…. And pulled the trigger, but before he did so, the last thing he saw was his reflection in the bathroom mirror, which was him as a walker…..

Jett woke up with a scream, waking Kate next to him.

"Jett….JETT! Calm down! It was just a bad dream!" Kate said as she shook her mate to calm him down. His body was drenched in sweat, and tears were in his eyes, which were blood shot red.

"Kate…. Where's Humphrey?" Jett asked.

"He's asleep in the other room. What's wrong babe?" She said as she kissed him on the lips.

"I had a dream…. He came to wake me up in the morning….. you, Garth and Lilly were still asleep, so we went to make breakfast for everyone…. Then… He got attacked by walkers, and when I went to get my gun, you all were gone… then I killed myself…." Jett explained as he sobbed.

"Shhhhh… I'm sorry Jett. That sounds like a terrible dream." Kate said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm…. fine Kate… Thank you. As long as I have my family, I'm happy." Jett smiled.

"And I'm happy, because I have one sexy alpha male as my boyfriend." Kate said as she kissed Jett deeply.

Jett grinned then pinned her down on the bed. The two lovers made out and caressed each other. It was true; those two were more in love than ever, and that was never going to change. Kate then undressed her t-shirt and panties, and Jett stripped his clothes. The two then made love, a love that was so passionate, and so beautiful, that they both enjoyed every second of it. Kate was especially good about keeping it quiet when they had sex. After they finished, Kate got up, showered, and got dressed along with Jett. She put some jeans on, a white t-shirt and a plaid shirt, and last, she put her belt on, which had a knife holster, Beretta M9 Holster, and a few pockets to keep clips in. After putting her hiking boots on, she went and got Humphrey, Garth and Lilly up. Everyone got dressed and ate whatever they could find for breakfast and packed up their gear. Kate grabbed her Mossberg 590, while lilly and garth grabbed their rifles. Humphrey had a little .22 rifle and Jett had an M4A1 with a hybrid holographic/sniper scope, and dual extended mags. His sidearm was his father's prized Colt M1911.

The group then finished packing up and soon moved on to their next destination. They were trying to find a safe place from the walkers to where they could settle down and live their life in free of fear. Jett was considered the group's leader and led them through the town they stayed in for the night.

"I wish we could have stayed." Lilly said, "This seemed like a nice little town."

"Yeah, I know, but all the stores were raided. We need to find a place that hasn't been raided yet." Jett explained as he walked beside Kate.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Jett on this one." Garth added, "It was a nice town, but not enough supplies. I had to eat that trail mix I have been saving for a few months now."

"Oh boo hoo." Lilly teased.

"Hey brother, how much farther?" Humphrey asked.

"I don't know kiddo, were gonna be walking for a few hours." Jett explained.

"Awwww." The little wolf pup whined.

"Yeah, sorry pal." Jett smiled.

"You two are just adorable." Kate said with a grin, "I swear, you two are like father and son."

"Well, I try to be a good bro." Jett laughed.

"Your pretty cool Jett." Humphrey smiled.

"Thanks man, you are too." Jett smiled.

Just on the outskirts of town, the noticed a small group of walkers wandering around the road. The group stopped, and turned to Jett, who was examining the walkers.

"Hey guys, I can get a shot from here." Jett said.

"Do you have your suppressor? A loud shot will attract more." Kate reminded.

"Yeah, no problem. I counted 10 and I have dual extended mags, which hold 14." Jett explained, as he screwed his suppressor onto the tip of his gun.

"Ok, we'll leave this one to you partner." Garth said.

"Can I go brother?" Humphrey asked.

"No, not this time. Your gun will just attract more." Jett said.

"Aw bro, no fair!" Humphrey whined.

"Kate, watch him will ya?" Jett smiled.

"Of course." Kate said.

"I'm 13 you know. I don't need a baby sitter." Humphrey snorted.

"Oh shut it you." Kate snapped.

Jett moved up towards a car and mounted his rifle. He was able to put the crosshairs on the heads with no problem, being a good shot and all. Jett was a pretty good marksman. He was on the rifle team in college, and won several awards. Once he got his targets in the crosshairs of his scope, he took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. A shot quickly went out and took out one of the walkers. He did the same for the rest of them and soon the road was clear.

"All clear!" Jett called.

"Nice shooting babe!" Kate said.

"Thanks!" Jett said.

"Can we get moving now?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, lets go." Jett said.

The pack then continued to walk down the road, until the town they stopped in was out of sight…..


	2. Season 1: Episode 2 - Survival

**The Walking Dead: Season 1 – Episode 2 – Survival **

It had been a few hours since Jett took out the walkers, and the group continued to make their way down the long back roads in the country. Humphrey walked alongside his brother, humming happily to himself, while Jett and Kate were holding hands. Garth and Lilly were talking just a few feet behind them. Lucky for them, today was a sunny day. The fog from the morning lifted, allowing them to see down the road better and enjoy the sunlight.

"Ah, the sun feels great!" Humphrey said with a smile as he trotted next to his brother.

"Yeah man, you said it." Jett replied, smiling at Kate, "But not as great as walking beside this pretty lady right here."

"Jett! You're making me blush!" Kate said as her cheeks flushed a slight bit of red, then kissing him.

"Ewww, gross." Humphrey groaned.

"Easy there kiddo, you'll get there one day, and it ain't so gross once you do either hehe." Jett explained, winking at Kate, who gave a little giggle.

"Again, ew."

"Guys! Walkers dead ahead!" Lilly shouted.

Jett looked up to see a group of walkers approaching. Jett pulled his pistol out and began firing. Kate mounted her shotgun and pumped a shell into the chamber.

"C'mon you assholes." Kate muttered under her breath.

While they were able to take out a few walkers, they were still getting closer. Jett switched to his commando knife and began stabbing walkers in the head. Kate had a Katana, and was slicing their faces in half with a single swing. Garth had a machete, and Lilly had a crow bar. Humphrey carried a hammer. The group continued to fight until the undead were dead once again.

"All clear. Everyone ok?" Jett asked.

"Yeah bro, were fine." Garth responded.

"Jett, we should find a car or something. More walkers are just going to come, and we need to get to a safer area before it gets dark." Lilly said.

"You're right Lil, I think I saw a sign for a town called 'Columbus', its just a few miles down the road." Jett said.

"Well, let's go then." Garth said.

The group walked for another few miles until they reached Columbus. It was already starting to get dark, so they would have to wait to find a car until morning. They came across an abandoned hotel that looked like it had been, well, abandoned for quite some time.

"This is perfect." Kate said, "We could find even some more food and supplies here too!"

"Yeah, unless its been raided already." Humphrey said.

"Gee, thanks for the confidence there." Kate snorted.

"Well, I mean it's true." Humphrey retorted.

"We won't know unless we try." Jett said, "And besides, it's too dark to go anywhere else. We'll clear it out, rest up, and gather supplies in the morning."

"Sound's good, I'm pretty beat…. And Horny." Garth said winking at Lilly.

"Garth! Not in front of my sister!" Lilly said, giving him a glare.

"Garth, really?" Kate sighed.

They walked into the hotel, only to meet a gruesome sight. Inside the lobby, were bodies that all had gunshot wounds to the head. Everyone was sickened by this, and the smell. Kate and Lilly both threw up, Humphrey covered his nose and Jett tried to hold his breath. Garth, who was used to the smell of rotting corpses just stood there and sighed. Jett walked up to them to examine the bodies, and noticed they all had staff uniform on.

"What is it babe?" Kate asked with a little bit of fear in her voice, also still recovering from vomiting

"It's the staff, they must have committed suicide. Either that or someone was here before us." Jett explained, still covering his nose.

"For the love of god who cares!? It fucking smells in here let's just get a room and go to sleep." Lilly cried.

Jett walked over to the front desk and found a master keycard to each of the rooms. He made copies onto other keycards and gave them to each of his pack mates.

"Ok, we need to find some rooms where we can be close by together just in case shit goes down. Everyone needs to be up by 8 AM sharp so we can gather supplies and find a car." Jett ordered.

"Gotcha." They replied.

Garth and Lilly took off down the hall on the first floor to search for a room. Kate, Jett and Humphrey followed close by until they came to a door that felt promising to Jett.

"Well, here we go!" Jett smiled as he opened the door.

While he expected and empty room, instead, he opened a door with at least 50 walkers in a single room.

"NOPE! FUCK THAT! NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE." Jett cried as he slammed the doors shut.

They moved on down to the next room. It was messy and there was blood all over the bed.

"Next room." Jett groaned.

Next room: More walkers.

"Next!" Jett cried.

More walkers.

"FUCKING NEXT!" Jett screamed.

More walkers.

"Fuck this, Kate you try."

Kate opened the next room, and to Jett's surprise, it was the cleanest, freshest smelling room they have been in a long time.

"Wow…. Really?" Jett sighed.

"Heh, maybe I should do the room picking next time." Kate laughed.

"Haha very funny." Jett chuckled.

The three wolves then settled in for the night after checking to make sure no walkers were around. Turns out, the room had a connecting doorway to a room with a single king sized bed for Humphrey.

"Oh Sweet!" Humphrey cried as he jumped on the bed.

"Hahah careful brother." Jett warned.

"Don't worry, I will!" He laughed.

"Jett, I'm kinda hungry. Wanna go raid the kitchen?" Kate asked.

"Don't we have sandwiches somewhere in your backpack?" Jett asked.

"I kinda ate them all…."

"KATE!"

"SORRY!"

"UGH! Look, that was for ALL of us. You can be a pig sometimes."

"Oh HELL no. You did not just call your girlfriend a pig."

"Oh, maybe I did."

"That's it mister! No sex for a month!"

"Okay okay…. Sorry… You know I love you."

"Awww, I love you too. And honestly, I love it when we get into little fights like this."

"Me too."

"God you guys are so bipolar." Humphrey said from the other room.

"SHUT UP HUMPHREY." Both of them said at the same time.

After unpacking for the night. The group met in the hall to go to the kitchen to see if there was any food they could have for the night. In the kitchen, the searched every pantry and fridge, but alas, they found nothing.

"Fuck this." Lilly groaned.

"There has to be SOMETHING." Garth said.

"I'm so hungryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Humphrey whined.

"Well if a certain SOMEONE didn't eat all the fucking food!"

"Shut it Lilly! I was hungry!" Kate retorted.

"Will you guys shut up?" Jett sighed.

As the pack began to argue, Humphrey noticed a shadow outside the door. He suddenly felt like he was being watched or something. Instead of listening to pointless arguing over food, Humphrey decided to investigate. He went out into the main dining area and began to look around.

"Hello?" 

No Answer.

"Hello? It's ok. I won't hurt you."

Again, no answer.

"Huh…. I could have sworn I heard a…. Hey!" Humphrey cried as he saw a figure run upstairs and down the hall.

"No way that's a walker, they don't move that fast." Humphrey said.

He ran up the stairs and followed the figure into the hallway. Once in the hall, he was pretty sure he lost whoever or whatever he was chasing, but just as he was about to turn back, the door slammed shut from one of the rooms at the end of the hall. Determined to find out what it was. He pulled his gun out, cocked it, and slowly approached the door. Seeing that it was unlocked, he slowly opened it and went inside.

"Hello? Anyone in here?"

No response.

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said in a reassuring voice.

"We can keep you safe if your looking for protection." He added.

The only response he got was pure silence.

Humphrey had given up. He shook his head sadly and turned to walk back down the hall. Whoever it was must have wanted to be left alone, and he had to respect that.

"H-hello?" A young, female voice whispered.

Humphrey turned around in shock.

"Yeah! Where are you?"

"I-In here…." The voice squeaked.

"It's ok, I aint gonna hurt ya. Can you open the door for me please?" Humphrey asked.

The door slowly opened, and who was on the other side made Humphrey's heart skip several beats. The door revealed a beautiful, young blonde wolf, which looked very similar to Kate, but had longer hair, and beautiful purple eyes. And the best part was, she was his age! She stared into his eyes, and she too felt her heart skip a beat, and her lips curved into a soft smile.

"H-Hi…."

"H-hello…" 

"I'm Humphrey…"

"I'm…. K-Katie…."

"That's a beautiful name. What are you doing here alone, Katie?" Humphrey asked.

"Well, I was alone before I got here. My parents were eaten by those…. Things, along with my brother Alex…" Katie explained as the tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I had to watch them blow each other's brains out. They… didn't want to turn. So they each took a shot to the head from my brother's pistol…. And left me all alone." Katie continued, "So I ran… I ran so far away….I had too… I couldn't defend myself, so the best thing I could do was hide. So… here I am I guess…."

After her story, she began to cry softly. Humphrey hugged her tightly and smiled at her.

"It's ok Katie, you're safe with me and my group. My brother is really strong, and he can help you get stronger too." Humphrey explained.

"He can?" Katie asked, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Hell yeah he can! He's the best! C'mon! Let's go see him!" Humphrey said as he grabbed Katie by the arm.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen, Kate and Lilly found some ham and other stuff for sandwiches in a fridge that still worked, so they were able to make sandwiches and other things, which is rare in the zombie apocalypse. Garth and Jett were chowing down when Humphrey and his new friend, Katie walked in.

"Guys! I found someone! Her name is-"

"KATIE!"

"KATE!"

Kate ran to Katie, and the two embraced each other as the tears fell from their eyes. Humphrey was a little confused along with Garth and Jett, but Lilly soon ran over and hugged Katie as well, and also in tears.

"Uhhh, you guys know each other?" Jett asked.

"Yeah of course!" Lilly said.

"She's our little cousin!" Kate laughed.

**To Be Continued.**

I only own Katie and Jett as of Now. The rest belong to Lionsgate and their respective Owners.


End file.
